Saving Demi
by ActingPrincess
Summary: Demi's never had it easy....Her father's abusive, and her mother went missing on a camping trip when she was five. Demi's best friend Joe Jonas seemes to be the only one who ever notices the bruises or the pain Demi's in. What if he saved Demi? Read!


Demi could hear the footsteps....They were comming closer and closer to her upstairs bedroom. They didn't sound like the clunking of her fathers heavy work boots, but what did she know? They were still coming, trying to figure out where she was.....Huddled on her bed, her mothers picture next to her. "Why did you have to dissapear mum? Why did you have to leave me with _him? _He hurts me mommy," Demi whispered, tears in her eyes.

Her door opened.

Demi screamed, a hand flew to her mouth and covered her eyes.

"Demi-Ouch, Demi! It's just me,"

The hand uncovered her eyes to reveal her best friend, Joe Jonas.

"Joe!" Demi threw her arms around his neck, he cradled her on her bed.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded.

"I came in through the back door....You weren't in school....._again._Did you have another "accident" Tell me Demz,"

"I "fell" down the stairs again....Joe, it's getting so much worse. i don't know if i can take much more of it..." Demi pointed to a razor sitting on a shelf in her tiny room.

"Demi, you _never_ say that again!" Joe yelled, turning her around to face him.

"I just can't take it!" Demi sobbed. "Joe, help me be safe again, please!" She clung to his shoulder.

He picked her up bridal style, carrying her down the stairs, he set her down on the couch.

"Demi look at me," He ordered

She looked up.

"As soon as i leave, i want you to go upstairs. I want you to grab your duffle bags and I want you to pack up all your clothes and vabuales. Then you to set your alarm clock for 11:20 pm, andwhen it goes off tonight, i want you to open your balconey doors and wait on the balconey. Nick and I will help you down, Kevin will drive. Demz, i'm getting you out of here."

Demi reached her arms out toward him.

"He's not goanna be able to hurt you again Demz, We're reporting him tomorow. I need to go home and tell my mom, and my brothers the plan. My mom loves you Demi, she'll make sure your dad is put away forever." Joe picked her up again, carrying her upstairs.

"Demi-" Joe leaned in and kissed her, but was gone after a few seconds.

Demi packed her duffle bags, placing her mothers things in betewen hers to protect them.

She decided to go downstairs to make a last meal for her dad.

"Demetria?" He called, his rough voice sending shivers down his spine.

"In here dad," She called back, trying to hide her fear.

"My lazy good for nothing daughtar made dinner huh?" Demi nodded.

"I'm goanna go lay down dad, i don't feel good," She sighed and made her way towards the stairs, but a hand roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Daddy! Please, not tonight!" She cried, he threw her against the wall, kicking her.

Demi screamed, her dad covered her mouth with his hand while he slapped her.

When her dad finally let her go, she ran to her room crying.

It was almost ten, she only had an hour left. Demi changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Joe had given her for her birthday.

She laied down in her bed and slept till 11:15, she got up and opened the door to her balcony.

She pulled her three bags down, or tried to. Her arms were so weak, she was so weak.

Demi sat down crossed legged, shivering.

"Demi?" He whispered suddenly, his voice coming from below.

"Up here!" She whispered-whined back.

"Demz, come on!" He called a little louder.

"Joe, i can't-I can't move! You're too late!"

His face suddenly came into view. He would always try and act tough. But even Demi could tell he had been crying this time.

"Joe, you have to get out of here, my dad'll be up any mineute to check on me! I'll be okay, just get out of here!" Demi felt the tears running down harder.

Joe suddenly glared. Not at her, but at the house. He looked down at Demi then the sky. He was thinking, crying too.

"No," He said before grabbing her.

"Put me dowmphhh!" He covered her mouth with his hand, throwing her bags down to Kevin and Nick.

"Demi, don't scream and we can do this the easy way, okay? You're getting out of here weither you want to or not, so get used to it. Demi-he could kill you, i'm not goanna just stand by and watch while someone i love is getting hurt, It's not right, what he's doing to you Demi, and it's not your fault, it's his, never yours, and i always want you to remember that!"

Joe moved his hand from her mouth and took her hand.

Demi still didn't move, it hurt too badley.

He swung her over his shoulder lightly, starting to climb down.

"Joe, is she okay?" Demi heard Kevin Jonas ask, his voice tired and full of concern.

"She'll be better when she's away from this fucking place," Joe answered back. "Kev, can you lift her down?"

"Sure," Kevin's hands took Demi's arms and pulled her toward him. "It's goanna be okay Demz," Kevin hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her.

Joe jumped down, making as little as noise as possible.

"Here," Kevin had cradled Demi bridal style, then passed her over to Joe.

"Come on....Let's get out of here," Joe set Demi down, thinking she might want to walk.

The three boys turned around, but she stared at her house. Something caught her eye, in the grass. Demi bent down, slowly. She picked up a locket...."No-No!" Demi fell into the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Demi? Demi! What's wrong? Demi get up!" Joe crouched down beside her, prying her hand open. "What? No.....No, Demi, it can't be what it looks like!" He held her in one arm, the locket in the other.

"We need to get out of here!" He picked her up under one arm and carried her over to the backseat.

"Joe?" Kevin asked. He just motioned for him to get into the drivers seat.

Nick held the door open for them, Joe lifted Demi into the seat beside him, laying her head down into his lap and stroking her hair.

"What's in your hand?" Nick asked.

Joe didn't answer.

Demi stopped crying long enough to choke out, "My-mothers-locket" Before she burried her head back into his lap.

They rode in silcences.

"Are we going home?" Nick asked.

"No....Kevin, drive home for a few seconds so we can get my car.....I want everyone in the damm car five mineuts after we get there, got it?" Everyone mummered.

Though Kevin was the oldest, Joe somehow always ended up in charge.

Kevin pulled into the driveway, Nick got out and pulled Demi with him, cradling her to his chest.

Joe ran inside to grab his keys and tell his mom the new addtion to the plan. Kevin and Nick sat outside with Demi, not talking but holding her close.

Joe came back a few mineuts later, he had three hats and a box, contaning the locket.

"What are the hats for?" Nick asked, yawning.

Joe didn't answer, just pulled the caps down onto his brothers heads.

"Get in the car, you two in the back. Demi, you sit up front," Joe ordered, picking her up and carring her toward his black honda. Joe set her inside the seat, buckling her in. Kevin and Nick climbed into the back.

"Where are you taking me Joe?" She demanded, speaking for the first time.

He sighed. "Demi, we have to report your dad _now_. Demi, think about what i'm goanna tell you, okay? Then you'll understand." Joe looked at her for a second.

"Demi, the locket couldn't have been out there this whole time...Someone would have noticed it.....Demi, i remember the night your mom disapered from our camping trip....But your dad told me that if i ever said anything, i would dissapear too. I forgot about it....until now. Demi, your mom was fighting with your dad....and it was about you. It was about that bruise on your cheek Demz. She said she wanted a divorce, and that he wouldn't be able to see you ever again...then your mom screamed....then everything was quite....Demi- your dad-your dad killed your mom that night."

Demi slowly turned around to face him. Her expression was dead. Of everything she had gone through.....This was the worst of it....

"Demi-" He reached over to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away.

"She's never coming back..."

Demi turned away from them all.

She didn't say a thing....The boys didn't force her.

Joe drove for a long time....It was six in the morning before they got where they were going.

Kevin shook Nick and Demi awake.

"Joe-it hurts!" Demi whimpered. Joe jumped out of the car, lifting Demi's limp body from her seat.

"Come on you two," He called to his two brothers.

Joe carried Demi into the Police station.

The secturairy jumped up, calling for help. Two cops ran out, their hands on their guns.

"Young women....Are you alright?" One asked, suddenly pointing the gun at Joe.

"Don't hurt him....He's my best friend...he and his brothers saved me!" Demi held onto him tighter than she ever had before.

"Let me have her son," The cop held out open arms. Joe rectunally handed Demi over, he stayed close.

"We need a ambulance....STAT!" The second cop yelled to the office. People went flying.

"Who did this to her?" He demanded.

"Her dad...." Kevin whispered. A cop, a familer looking cop suddenly walked into the room.

"Joe? Kevin? Nick? What are you-Demi!" The cop was Demi's uncle...Her mothers brother...The one her father refused to let see Demi while she was growing up.

"Drake!" Demi cried. Drake Linser ran to his niece, cradling the girl he hadn't seen since she was five.

"Joseph Jonas...Did her father do this to her?" Drake demanded. The boys nodded.

"That son of a-" The ambulance pulled into the driveway.

"Joe....I want you to go with her....Kevin and Nick, you two follow him to the hospital, Andrew, you call the fbi..."

Andrew suddenly stopped him.

"Where are _you_ goin?"

Drake turned around. "I'm goanna go kick the ass of my son of a bitch brother-in-law, then i'm brining that ass to jail....He is NEVER going to hurt my Niece again!" Drake grabbed his squad car keys and slammed the front door.

Joe held Demi until the paramedics lifted her onto a bed, Joe climbed into the back of the ambulance. Demi reached out for his hand.

"Demi-It'll be all over...It's all over." Joe repeated.

"Joe...." She whispered.

"Yes Demi?" She sat up and her lips met his.

"I love you,"

A month later.....

Demi's dad was proven guilty of assult, child abuse, and inderganing the life of a minor. Demi was placed in the custody of her uncle, who moved into her house rather than her move into his aparment. Demi's father was also charged with murder in the second degree. Her mothers body was finally found burried in the back yard. Demi was given a restraning order against her father. Kevin and Nick were stopped calling Demi every five mineuts....but came over every day at four. Joe climbed through her window before she fell asleep. They were going o strong now....And, as Demi's finishing high school...She'll go to collage in New York with a wedding ring on her finger. Joe never gave up on her....And he never let anyone hurt her...ever again....

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it....it took a long while to write :) Please review!**


End file.
